The present invention comprises a New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Fisnics Sweor.’
‘Fisnics Sweor’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has light pink and orange-red, bi-colored flowers, very dark green foliage, and about medium sized plant habit.
‘Fisnics Sweor’ originated from a hybridization made in the summer of 2004 in a controlled breeding program in Hilllscheid, Germany. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘k04-4119-5’ with red and pale pink, bi-color flower, dark green foliage, and compact plant habit.
The male parent of ‘Fisnics Sweor’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘k04-4095-1’ with orange-red and nearly white flower color, dark green foliage, and vigorous growth habit.
The resulting seeds were sown in November 2004, and ‘Fisnics Sweor’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the spring of 2005 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Fisnics Sweor’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in July 2005 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in late February of 2006 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fisnics Sweor’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Fisnics Sweor’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Apr. 29, 2008 and in Switzerland on Mar. 20, 2008. ‘Fisnics Sweor’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.